


I Think I'm Okay

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, this fic is oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Brainy assists Lena in confronting her feelings about her past and most importantly, Kara.





	I Think I'm Okay

Lena awakes in a bed that she knows isn’t hers because the thread count is off. In fact, the sheets are so itchy and uncomfortable that she’s sure that it doesn’t even have a thread count.

Her eyes refuse to open, and she can’t tell if it’s because of the bright sunlight coming from the window to her left, or the genuine feeling of exhaustion so deep she could feel it in her bones.

She wasn’t exactly sober enough to get her bearings; though context clues told her exactly where she was.

The quiet shuffle of people outside a heavy door, the constant beeping of a machine to her right, and the pinching feeling of an IV in her arm.

Itchy bed.

Hospital.

She heaves a sigh, which she notices takes a lot more effort than it usually does, and tries to sit up, failing miserably.

“Hey, hey, easy now,” A familiar voice says, helping her rest onto her back with the support of a lumpy hospital issue pillow. “There we go,”

“Nmm...Kara?” Lena croaks, her head lulling to the side she assumed the other woman was standing.

“Yeah,” the ace reporter beams, taking one of her hands. “Yeah, yeah I’m here,” Her eyes are red, puffy. Had she been crying?

“Water,” Lena manages, her voice a little clearer now, but still dry and raspy. She gratefully gulps down the room temperature glass before blinking a few times. It seems her eyes wanted to cooperate with her now, and everything in the room slowly came into focus.

Sunlight fills her vision, and she squints to adjust to it. Her clothes are folded up neatly in the chair next to Kara, seemingly untouched. Her phone rests on her bedside table, slightly cracked for whatever reason next to a tall vase of plumerias no doubt courtesy of the woman beside her.

Kara must see the confusion on her face, because the next moment she murmurs, “Do you remember anything?”

Lena’s mind is foggy, and any attempt to recall the last twenty four hours is met with a throbbing pain. “No, not exactly,” she responds, breathing out through her nose.

Kara fidgets a little, like a young child being questioned about a missing cookie from the cookie jar. From the look on her face, Lena can already tell she’s not gonna like what she’s about to say. “You...fell.”

Lena arches a brow. “I fell?” she mildly gestures about herself. “Kara no one ends up in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV because they ‘fell’.” her air quotes make Kara wince. “I’m a big girl. Tell me what actually happened.”

Kara exhales, and it's then that Lena can see the dark circles under her eyes. “Supergirl went to check on you last night. When she found you...you were passed out behind your desk with a bottle of scotch in your hand. You must’ve hit your head pretty hard...”

Lena blinks. “Where are we now?”

“The med bay at the D.E.O,” Alex answers for Kara as she steps in with a clipboard. “We didn’t want to draw any more attention onto you after the whole...Lex thing.”  
Lena turns to her and nods weakly, swallowing. “Right,”

The room is then filled with a brief pregnant silence that is only interrupted by the occasional beeps of the EKG machine.

Alex clears her throat, flipping through the clipboard. “Well,” she starts, flashing Lena a small smile. “The good news is you’re in one piece. The bad news is you almost died of alcohol poisoning,”

Lena sees Kara frown as she says this.

“But, given your blood test results and everything else, I’d say besides a giant headache and a massive hangover, you’re gonna be just fine,” she finishes, her smile growing a bit too much as she hops on one foot, a habit Lena knows the older woman does only when she’s nervous.

“Er, I wouldn’t exactly say that, Director Danvers,” Brainy interjects, entering unannounced. “I’ve been monitoring Miss Luthor’s brain activity and there’s something going on.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember how we first met?” Brainy asks, turning to her.

Kara nods slowly. “You appeared in my mind and helped me wake up from that coma Reign put me in,”

“Precisely,” he affirms. “And while you were doing your interview with Nia, we were helping James overcome his blockage. I believe the same thing is happening to Lena.”

“But she’s awake,” Alex says, gesturing towards her.

“And I’m not exhibiting superhuman abilities,” Lena adds, folding her arms.

“That may be so, but I’ve sensed that while it is not the same case as James, it is very similar. Have you had any traumatic events happen to you recently?” Brainy asks, turning to Lena.

“If you count my brother dying by my own hands, then yes,” Lena responds curtly. “Why?”

“Did he say anything to you before he died?” Kara asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know how tumultuous your relationship with him was.”

Lena stiffens in response, her eyes trained on Kara’s hand. The same hand that held her when she cried, wiped away her tears, protected National City—“No,” she answers softly. “No, he didn’t,”

“Then we must find the root of the problem,” Brainy responds, pointing to her. “Right there, you just lied.”

Lena bawks, blinking. “How did you—”

“This?” he gestures about himself, “None of this is real.”

As if on cue, everything around Lena stopped. Kara, Alex, even the machines seemed frozen in time. It was as if someone had pressed the pause button, stopping everything but herself and Brainy.

“What’s going on?!” Lena demands, starting to hyperventilate. “Where are we?!” Nothing made sense to her anymore, and she was starting to believe that she was hallucinating.

“We are in your mind, Miss Luthor,” Brainy informs her, holding a small journal—Lex’s journal. He flips through it, a small frown on his face. The room shifts and they are now in Kara’s apartment. The throbbing in her head has disappeared, and so have Kara and Alex. Her hospital gown is gone, and in its place is her outfit from game night two weeks ago.

“It appears you and Kara have the same safe place.” Brainy comments, looking up from the book. He pads over to the couch where Lena is sitting, frightened and alarmed.

Lena blanches when she sees the journal. “Where did you get that?”

“Your memories,” he answers, handing it to her. “It must be the downside of having a photographic memory.”

Lena winces, feeling the rough leather of the book in her hands. “Why have my memories materialized it?”

“There must be something in there that will help with understanding the blockage in your mind. Er, blockage might not be the correct word, actually. It’s more like you’ve put your emotions into so many little boxes that the boxes have become mislabeled. A clerical error, if you will,” He explains, watching her.

“So, you’re saying that I’m...lost,” Lena frowns. "Then how can I just...become un-lost?”

“It is not that simple, Miss Luthor,” Brainy tells her, frowning. “If it was, we wouldn’t be stuck here, with no way out.”

“Wh—No way out?! Are you saying we can’t just leave?!” Lena looks at the door beyond him, to see that it was indeed locked.

Brainy shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. Not until we sort through your emotions." He opens the journal. "Now, Let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something serious for once. I kind of felt this was needed especially after all the jokes and stuff about Lena throwing the bottle. She's hurting, you know? I feel like the damage and hurt she's endured should be really explored.


End file.
